clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Updates
This page is about future updates and other ideas for future updates that people frequently talk about. If you are looking for information on the announced new content by Supercell, check out the Sneak Peeks page! It is used to document announcements that Supercell has posted on Facebook or on their forums. Please do not add them here. If you have any questions, ask any of our staff for assistance. We all love the staff here and we hope that they keep doing their job as best as they can. We wish you a happy year and that you have fun playing Clash of Clans! For imminent update information, check out Sneak Peeks! As stated above, please do not post them here. Sneak Peeks will continue to be updated as information becomes available on the Supercell Facebook page and/or the official Supercell forums. 1. Major Additions Below are ideas submitted by users for Supercell to consider. It does not imply they are being worked on. Please do a forum search before starting new feature requests, especially if they are listed below. * Duelling/challenge/simulator/sparring battle area. * Clan villages: all clan members contribute, leaders control. * Add mini-games, something to occupy time. * Add more single player levels (permanent ones). * Capture live attackers and have them reassigned to your own clan castle or army camps or new structure. * Rate base feature. * Add a featured temporary single player map - 1 per week/month/update on a rotating basis. * Add single player challenges/maps - beat with specific/limited troops or troop counts, all air, tier 1, etc. * Add daily challenges for small rewards - win a raid, use 5 balloons, destroy 5x builders huts, misc stuff. * Random event - meteorite lands in village - Dark Elixir to clear, enhanced experience/gem rewards. * An offline mode - allows a player to do single player campaign mode without the need of internet * Single player levels regenerate their resources after a while. Farther into campaign, longer it takes to regenerate. (1–10 days) 2. Suggestions Clan Related * Being able to change clan name. * Being able to attack clan mates so you can build better bases and tell whose base is better. * Official clan alliances and/or rivalries, not just writing it in your description. * Add more leadership roles - 2 leaders, etc. * Add more member roles - Master, High Elder, Trusted Member, etc. * Add other clan requirements to apply besides trophies, ex: Specific troop level, Town Hall level, Laboratory level, game level. * Separate Co-Leader+ chat tab in-game. * Way to designate sister/feeder/associated clans to link clan chat in a separate tab. * Block specific players from joining clan (blacklist). * Ability to sort clan info besides Trophies: By Donation, level, position, league, etc. * Online status or last online date/time. * Raise troop donate limit from 5 to 6 (so 5 people can still fill level 5 Clan Castle) or 10 troops per request. * Increase clan size: 75 or 100 are the most common requests. * Customizable clan flag. * Add viewable player stats - they want similar to Hay Day's farm stats. * Remove clan join request from clan chat if they've joined another clan already. * Add ability to send short message to rejected applicants similar to when expelling. * Troop Donations: Don't reset when leaving clans, have a running total, average per reset period. * A large text area for clan rules that just the clan can see (separate from public clan description). * History button on clan app - see stats: Last x'' clans, time in, donations given/received, kicked/left, etc. * Leader ability to delete messages in clan chat. * Reduce leader message cooldown from 12 hours, increase text space. * Modify clan messages of player joining with who invited player: xx joined clan, invited by xx. * Separate tab in chat for troop requests. * Make kick/promote menu for leaders/elders to operate from names in clan chat as well as clan interface. * Queue troop donation notices when offline - display when back online or new interface to see info after. * Make the public clan description text area larger. * Move 'Leave' button away from close-window button; it's too easy to accidentally press when on a smaller screen. * Creating a government to order the clan. Clan Wars Related *End clan wars as soon as both clans have used up all their attacks *Allow the clan to chose certain members of the clan to fight in clan wars based on the individual's choice that they can change between on and off or the leader can turn it off if the member doesnt donate and/or fight in 3+ consecutive wars *Separate clan war chat just for the strategy for war planning *Fog of War: each player can only see some parts of the enemy's war base on preparation day, all bases still fully visible on battle day League Related * Add a League Chat area. * Award resource bonuses for successful defense in addition to successful attack. * Alter matchmaking to FIRST attempt to match within your league, then proceed outside if necessary. * Reward (In Gems) For going up a league. Done: See League All-Star Profile Related * Track attacks/defenses lost, as well as attacks/defenses won. * Include TH level Already included in "The Bigger the Better" achievement. * Ability to search certain player name. * "Attack Player" option added to profiles (Not clanmates). * An On or Off Pic (signify if the player is online or offline) * New Profile Picture Defensive Structure Related * Add Hidden Tesla trigger radius circle (green perhaps). * A multi-target building to simultaneously target multiple individual enemies on non-adjacent tiles. Done: see Inferno Tower * Leave attack range circle on upgrading Defensive Buildings - to better plan when it's ready. * Modify ammo to include variables: ex: every 5th cannon shot is a freeze ball, or 7th Archer Tower projectile is a fire arrow, Wizard Towers alternate different Spells. Different shots carry different attributes, whether slow, fire damage, extra damage to certain troops, etc. * Allow Hidden Tesla to absorb some/all Lightning Spell damage if revealed. * Ability to load current X-Bow with elixir or dark elixir for extra bonus of some sort. * Stack def structures - AT's over Walls, Hidden Teslas' on top of Barracks (truly hidden), etc. * Upgrade to 2-story Walls that Hog Riders/Jump Spell can't penetrate (maybe limit). * Add an X-Bow loaded with dark elixir or "Dark X-Bow". * Ability to camouflage/purchase camouflage - (make AT appear as a barracks until within range). * Display both X-Bow range circles at once for planning - different color on inactive one. * New defensive buildings: Dragon Cave, Poison Dart Tower, Healing Tower, Spear Tower, Witch Tower, Ice Mortar, Spider Gun, Wind Tower Other Buildings Related *'Prison, use cage to capture up to fifty troops (fifty count of troops, a giant is still five, wizard is still four) can be used for future raids.' * Add a blacksmith to build weapons and armors for troops (see description below) * '''Button that collects all resources for you, instead of having to click on each Gold Mine, Elixir Collector, and Dark Elixir Drill.' * Mode that allow you to see your base as an attacker would, for example traps and teslas would be hidden, perimeter would be shown * Upgrade Builder's Huts (we've ruled out multiple builders) but level 2 huts for a 5% time decrease * Troop Armor Building. Research upgrades to troop armors/attack/speed, etc. * Queue upgrades/builds. * Add info about available loot % / how looting works to storage info screen. * Show total training time left above Barracks. * Wizard Laboratory to create/upgrade Wizard projectiles/spells. * Modify Clan Castle - toggle defend/not defend (like heroes). * Add a second Laboratory and Spell Factory * Number displays on Clan Castle to show space used vs having to click it, then hit info, like army camps do. * Increase Town Hall resource storage incrementally by level, perhaps 1/2/3/4/5/10/20/30/40/50k? * Dark Spell Factory for defensive spells - build with dark elixir.. * Gem storage. make gems a raidable resource like gold, elixir and dark elixir but raided gems not lost by defender. Other new building ideas: Tavern (to hire shady characters), hideout (camp for tavern folks), stables (for horseback units), Trap/Explosives hut to upgrade/build bigger ones, Siege Factory (for siege weapons), Siege Camp (to house siege weapons). Troop Related * Allow the player to equip their troops with different armors and weapons, make with blacksmith (see in above tab) * Customize troop builds: to order, permanent production, saved queues, etc. * Ability to rearrange Barracks queued troops (ex: click/hold slide troop icon first in queue to the middle). * Show total elixir costs of troops sitting in Army Camps. * When heroes get defeated, they drop packages of Dark Elixir similar to tombstone process * Hero gear: collect/equip boots/gloves/armor/helm/belt/weapon(s) items like many other games. * Hero Auras (Passive addition to stats of surrounding troops). * Modify Healers to include healing air troops. * Troop carrier (trojan horse-like) it moves on its own until damaged, then troops pop out. * Ability to select order Clan Castle troops deploy (Slide/rearrange icons in CC info screen for sequence?). * Requests for all troop types to have a related hero. * Pre-packaged troop clusters: similar to Clan Castle deployment, but you can load like 50 troop count in 4 different clusters to deploy on offense all at once. * New troop that targets support buildings (non defenses or resource buildings). * 5x or 10x button in troop training screens for faster queuing. * Way to toggle hero guard/sleep while they're injured (button disappears) to set action after healed. * Upgrade barbarian king to be able to throw his sword and hit air troops and the sword comes back to him like a boomerang * Troops still alive after a raid go back to your army camps * New Troop that goes right towards the town hall. New Troops Type Requests 'Mechanical' Cannon, catapult, ballista, trebuchet, battering ram, minesweeper, pirate ship. 'Units' Ogre, serpent, assassin, scorcher, berserker, dark night hawk, sorcerer, sorceress, cyclops, rogue, knight, elf, dead skeleton, war elephant, giant spider, wraith, baby dragon, phoenix, cavalry, falcon, priest, ninja, blimp, marksman, samurai, gargoyle, gryphon, demon, ghost, horse-mounted barbarian/archer/goblin, serpent, slimer, dark elf, ice/frost giant, minotaur, centaur, pegasus, zombie, dark wizard(death), gunner, Jet bomber pilot, skydiver, mystery morpher, dragon warrior 'Heroes' Goblin Joker, Wizard Prince 'Combination/Unique' *Mole - digs underground finds traps. *General - can focus attackers to a specific building. *Wolf Rider - Archer on wolf, attacks until wolf perishes, then archer continues. *Paratrooper - deployed from above, can land anywhere and continue fighting. *Air based resource targeting unit. *Unit with both ranged and melee attack capabilities. *Ghost which can only be identified by clan castle reinforcement troops. *Rager which is unit similar to healer but gives effect of a rage spell to units rather than heal spell. *Pegasus - shoots a magical gust that damage's building's in 1 straight line. *Assassin - likes to attack defending troops(heroes and troops from clan castle)and tower with troops. Battle Related * Bonus/award if attacker skips your village - partial payment to you on match fee. * Revenge list indicate online/shielded or currently attackable without having to click each person's button. * Auto request Clan Castle troops in clan if you win a defense (Shield didn't activate, still attackable). * Auto reset/repurchase traps if you win a defense (shield didn't activate, still attackable). * On Offensive Battle Summary include resource cost of troops/spells used. * No default troop selected upon entering battle - avoid accidental battle starts. * Ability to assign 5 or so of your own troops to defend Town Hall, same AI as Clan Castle, smaller radius. * Remove/Reduce Town Hall loot penalty on revenges - will make original attacker pick more wisely. * Make use of the water with ships/water-related attacking/defending/units. * Keep replays through maintenance - increase from 4 to 6 or at least since last login. * Ability to transfer a revenge to a clan member. * Add a small chance to "Steal/Win/Replace" spells on an attack victory (suggest 3-star only). * Ability to transfer a revenge to a public hitlist. * Ability to hide certain attacks in battle log. * Back button in matchmaking for accidental "Next" clicks - Perhaps cost double fee to return. * Bonus for x wins in a row: Loot, bonuses, troop modifiers, att or def advantages, other random perks. * 1 gem every battle when you get 100% this starts at gold league. * Possible 'overdrive' effect when in danger, all defence weapons are in sort of a rage mode. * Include opponents TH level in battle log * Better matchmaking. * Attack certain people. Spell Related * Deactivate spell selection after casting to avoid multiple mis-casts, make user re-select if wanted. * Add Defensive spells - placed with radius's just like other defs/traps - 1x1 with varying radius's. * Add a 1-2 second spell casting cooldown to prevent unwanted multiple mis-casts. * Make the spell colors/graphics more unique, wrong selection during battle due to similarities. * When upgrading spells, include increased range, duration, etc. not just primary stat. * Control over production order: 5 spell spots, don't combine, allow: 1light, 1rage, 1light, 1heal, 1 light etc. * Click/Hold spells when deploying to display radius/range circle to move around - release to deploy. * Ability to queue spells similar to barracks - next one produces, just doesn't get stored until room. New spell ideas * VISION: '''Invisibility, smoke screen, shroud, ink blast. * '''ATTACK: '''Paralyze, slow, firestorm, bomb, fire tornado, meteor storm. * '''TROOPS: '''Revive, summon, flying, shape shifter/morph,attack air, swim(for water units). * '''GAME PLAY: Extra time, trap, clan troops and tesla reveal. * CONFUSION Turns enemy troops and heroes against their own base * SLOWNESS:makes buildings attack slower * WEAKENING:makes buildings or units attack power lower by 5 Defensive spell ideas (if implemented) slow, confuse, rage (for CC troops), rage (for defenses), def lightning, heal (for buildings or CC troops), Mirror/reflect damage back on attacker. Trap Related * Add a new trap that must be bought with Dark Elixir. * Ambush/Foxhole trap - hidden storage for very few (1-3?) camp spaces of owner's troops for defense. * Upgrade traps to be usable more than once per defence. * Add a seeking/moving ground based trap similar to the air mines/bombs. * Disguise Traps as random building/obstacle/decoration. * Convert tombstones to small traps/bombs - click on them, choose collect elixir or convert. * Include damage, range, other pertinent info within the "I"/Info button in shop or even on item after bought. * Spring traps "launch" 15 spaces of troops OR stun for 2–3 seconds up to 30 spaces for Heroes/Golem/P.E.K.K.A. * Cage (provides captive troops to help with other battles) * If you pay some money to the builders, they can rig their builders huts to explode. Other trap ideas Moat, lightning rod, Lighting Trap, tar pits, pitfall, hole trap, poison shrubs, wildfire, rock wall, Decorations (dogs/animals) that attack enemies, ability to add poison ivy to walls, sticky trap, vine trap, stun, taser, vortex, freeze/permafrost, tremor/earthquake,lantern of fire,weaken,confuse. Graphical Interface Related * Ability to turn on all def building radius circles at once to check coverage * Add a way to export battle replays to photo roll or YouTube natively * Add clan rank to Clan Info Screen - Quicker to reference than scrolling to end of top 200 list * Show loot/trophies which were available on battle logs in addition to what was earned * Ability to turn on white buffer line's without moving building/decoration * Add a pause and rewind button to the replays * Upgrade menu listing all things upgradable * Swap buildings - drop one on the other, pop-up or double tap to swap if same size * Make surrender button smaller / move out of game play area - too many accidents * Add gem use confirmation on all functions * Clicking on the "+" next to Builder icon/graphic brings up screen showing all builds/times/etc * Allow the iOS Device battery indicator icon to be displayed while in-game * When visiting villages via the battle log, have a "back to log" button besides just a back home button * Add the Attacks/Defenses Won stat (from Leagues) to clan view * Leave clan/global chat pane available while visiting clan/global villages * Enable double tapping - ex: Barracks=train screen, CC=request troops, spell fact=create spells * Add counter when all builders are busy to indicate when first one will be free * Add how many additional barracks queue spaces gained in the Upgrade to level x? barracks screen * Add a setting to disable village animations to improve performance on older devices * Add a red ! on Upgrade tile if prerequisites are not met in addition to showing it inside the upgrade view * Add a popup URGING all users to link to Gamecenter (similar to the recent IAP pop-up) * Ability to hot link a village for clan to view - visit/invite/link options? - search not always possible * Add comma or space at thousands space in ALL places: Upgrade buttons, spell/troop buttons, shop, etc. * Modify Att/Def Won stat to include losses as well, example: Attacks: 38/12 Defenses: 3/12 * Change shared replay button in clan chat to different color - too similar to donate button * Show loot available/won, trophies available/won, troops used & battle summary in shared replay * When sharing replays, small window to add text like "Check 1:05 or watch how witch works, etc" * Update troop avatar pictures to correspond with level of troops (upgraded pics to match gameplay) * When revenge used - defense log includes original attack results (resources/trophies/%/stars) Miscellaneous * Botany Research - Ups spawn rate of obstacles and/or increase in chance/# of gems when removing * Keep tracking loot even after the gold grab/elixir escapade achievements are 3-starred * Additional leaderboards based on TH level * Add ability to play background music while in game natively * Add push notification for Hero ready (healed/able to attack) * Log gem usage/gains in gamecenter (or in-game) so users can look to see where they went * Add push notification Spell Factory full * Add push notification for Clan Castle full * Change music setting from on/off to allow multiple volume settings, i.e. low/medium/high or slider bar * Add a small gem reward at each level up, or even every 5 or 10 * Add custom sound notifications for Clash push notifications * Add an unmute option for accidental muting - or have a list showing all muted to pick certain unmutes * An offline mode * Builder Lab Upgrades, Builder level 2= 5% speed increase, builder level 3= slowly rebuilds things during a battle? Ruled out or implemented Ruled Out Supercell's Developers have related that these ideas are "Ruled Out", please do not start threads asking for them; they will just be locked. * Donating (or trading) resources or gems to (with) other players * An exchange building to convert between elixir, gold, dark elixir, or gems * Assigning multiple builders to one build/upgrade * Player search function * Ability to change village name * Resetting or restarting a specific village *Allow the player to choose troops from the army camp that can defend the village These ideas have not been ruled out by Supercell, but are NOT scheduled to be worked on at this time: * More leadership roles/tiers. * New types of Battle (siege, spell warfare, war) click here for more info * Duelling Arena/Challenge Battles/Simulator/Sandbox. * Increase clan size to 100. * Customizable clan flag/symbol. * More automation/control over troop builds (build to order/unlimited production for example). * Increase replay duration beyond last 4 - at least since last logon, perhaps last 2 days. * For more ideas that have not yet been approved by Supercell click here. Previous Updates Ideas from users that have been implemented: * The Witch troop. * Heroes. * Hero Abilities. * Multiple-Target Inferno Tower. * Attack and Defense replays. * Alert for when camps are full. * Army Camp troops surviving attacks to your village. * Message displaying when someone leaves/is kicked from clan. * Trophy limits on clan applications. * Gem usage confirmation. * Small shields after maintenance and disconnects. * Many of the combat balances are due to user input. * Matchmaking queue. * Army Camp storage managed as a whole instead of per camp. * Barracks queue information. * Clan Search. * Clan Wars. * Global chat moderation. * Trophies to be lost in match screen. * Broader range of trophies available to be won per match. * Troop donation statistics. * Custom troop reinforcement requests. * Sharing replays. * Show highest trophies ever obtained (and perhaps highest overall rank) * Android version --Supercell released Clash Of Clans on Android in October. See Version History for full details of what was released when. Commonly Suggested Ideas These are not confirmed at all to be worked on but they are some of the most commonly suggested Ideas out on the forums, dear supercell, and sneak peaks forums. *New Types of Warfare *Defensive Spells *New Dark Troop *New 'tower' (light tower, confusion tower, wind tower) *Flare (to get troops to go to a specified area) *TH 11 (ruled out) *Another Storage (ruled out) *Daily gem bonus *Long range troop *Mini Games *Custom Queues/ saved queues for Barracks, Spell Factories *Clan Leagues *Goblin Hero, New Heroes *An option on the Mortar that will split the shots (like the inferno tower). *Collect all button. Category:Supercell Category:Gameplay